


Perfect little family

by TheHuntersAngel



Series: Perfect little family [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntersAngel/pseuds/TheHuntersAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding out Alex's fears about their upcoming wedding, Matt reminds Alex of the good times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect little family

Matt rolled over in the bed, groaning lightly as he woke from his deep sleep. Lifting his head, he opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to the darkness. He frowned when he saw the space beside him was empty. He rubbed his eyes then looked towards the alarm clock on the bedside table.  It was only four in the morning. So where was she? Heaving himself up, Matt swung his legs out of the bed and stood up. Running a hand through his hair, he slowly walked out of their bedroom and out into the hallway. “Lex?” He murmured, sleep ringing through his voice. Descending the stairs, he saw a faint glow from the kitchen shining under the door. Sighing softly, he walked through the hall towards the kitchen and opened the door.

 

Alex was sat at the kitchen island, facing away from him, staring out into the back garden. Matt walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands resting over her stomach. “What’s wrong?” He whispered, leaning his chin on her shoulder. Alex leant back into him, closing her eyes. “Can’t sleep.” She murmured. “Got something on your mind, babe?” Matt asked, voice full of concern. She smiled, a soft laugh echoing in her throat. “You’re so sweet when you’re sleepily concerned.” Alex spun around on the stool and looked at him. “But it’s nothing I can’t handle, sweetie.” Matt furrowed his eyebrows, dropping his arms from around her waist.

 

Silently, he stepped away from her and over to the kettle. He flicked the switch to set it boiling again then moved back to the island to fetch her mug, then back over to the counter. Alex watched him silently, wondering what he was doing. He pulled another mug from the shelf and proceeded to make two teas. He placed hers in front of her then set his down on the island and hopped up on the stool next to her. “’Lex, we’ve been together for three years. We’re getting married in two weeks. You should know by now that I’m not going to just leave you down here, at four in the morning, until you have told me what’s wrong.” Matt picked his mug up and blew at the steaming liquid. Alex wrapped her hands around her mug and just stared at it. “So. Come on. What’s plaguing you, beautiful?” But she stayed silent.

 

It didn’t take long for Matt to realise tears were silently dripping down her cheeks. “Oh Alex.” He whispered. He slid off the stool and wrapped his arms around her again. He turned in her seat and buried her head against his neck, a sob escaping her as he held onto her tightly. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m here. I’ve got you.” He lightly kissed her head then nuzzled into her curls. He fingers lightly dug into his bare back, making his arms only wrap tighter around her shoulders. “Alex, talk to me, please. You’re worrying me.” He leant back slightly, brought his hand up to her chin and lifted her head so she looked him in the eyes. “Talk to me. Please.” Worry was etched into his face. Gently, he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

 

“What if everything is the same as it was before?” Matt arched an eyebrow, his hand moving to gently stroke up and down her arm. “I don’t-“ Alex cut him off. “Matt I’ve been married twice. Divorced twice. What if you find out in a year… two years… ten years that you don’t want me any more? I’ll be 60 by then. Hell, I’m old now. And you’ll only be 40. You have your whole life ahead of you.” Alex sobbed. “I could never give Ralph any children, and then Salome was a miracle, I won’t be able to give you any children.  And I don’t want you to end up looking after me when I get old.  You could be with someone your own age. You could be getting married to them, having a family.” Her gaze dropped to the floor.

 

“Alexandra Kingston. You listen to me right now.” Alex looked up and was met by Matt giving her a stern look. “I love you. Do you understand that?  I love you. I have done for over half of my life, ever since I watched you on TV for the first time.” He sighed softly. “Wait there.” Turning away from her, Matt left the kitchen but returned a few moments later, photo album in his hands. He put it on the island in front of her and opened it to the first page. “First photo album you made when we first started dating. See that picture, Kaz took that on our first date, you insisted we went on a double date with her and Arthur.” Alex smiled slightly at the picture. “You brought me pink roses.” She muttered. Matt nodded and turned the page, pointing to another picture. “First time you agreed to let Salome come out with us, as a couple, when you told her we were dating.” Alex giggled lightly at the memory. “She tackled you to the sofa and wouldn’t stop hugging you. Sal really likes you.” Matt grinned. “Too right she does. And if I was wearing a bow tie, I would have totally fixed it smugly.” He turned the page again. “This picture. What is it?” He asked, slipping back onto the stool next to hers. “You took me and Sal horse riding. Ended up falling off your horse. She was laughing for weeks.” He smiled, nodding his head. This time, Alex turned the page, her smile ever present on her face. “Oh, and this one. Salome’s tenth birthday. You shoved cake in each other’s faces. Sometimes I swear you have the mentality of a five year old.” Alex grinned at him.  “What can I say, it was nice cake.” Matt said defensively.

 

He turned a few more pages until he found a specific picture. “This one?” He asked. Alex looked at the picture and smiled fondly, her eyes twinkling softly. “We’d been together a year. You surprised me with a weekend trip to Paris. We had dinner on the Eifel Tower. You booked it out completely. We had a small band there, and you had all my favourite foods.” She looked back at him then leant forward and pecked his lips softly. “It was one of the best nights of my life that night.” Matt grinned and turned a couple more pages. “This picture.” Alex slipped her hand into his as she looked at the picture he was pointing at. “We were together two years… three months and 5 days.” She blushed slightly. “You proposed on the beach where we filmed our first scene. Took me there and there was Karen, Arthur, Salome, my parents and sisters, your family, and some of the cast. You’d planned a complete barbeque, despite it being December. And then you proposed.” Tears started rolling down her cheeks again, though this time, they were clearly tears of joy. “And then it rained.” Matt made a noise resembling a grunt. “Typical English weather.” He muttered. She laughed, shaking her head slightly. “Best day of my life.” Matt said softly. She looked at him, biting her lower lip. “I mean it. You agreeing to marry me made me the happiest man on earth.” Bringing a hand up, Matt tucked a curl behind her ear, then flipped the page again.

 

“Final picture, ‘Lex.” Alex tore her gaze from him and looked down at the last picture in the book so far. Three of them in front of the camera, Matt, Alex and Salome. It was at one of Karen’s parties a few months ago. Salome was on Matt’s back, her arms around his shoulders as he held her up, Alex was laughing, her arm trapped around Matt’s waist by Salome. “See that picture. That. You and Sal. You’re my family. If we decide we want to have a child together, we will find a way. IVF, Surrogacy, adoption. We’ll find a way, Alex. But it’s not the be all and end all. The be all and end all, for me, is you.” Alex brought her hands up to her face, trying to stop herself crying again. Matt was always so sweet. Sweet and caring. Especially when she had these periods of self doubt. He stood off the stool and stepped a few paces. “Come on. Come back to bed.” He held his hand out to her, which she eagerly took.

 

The pair of them walked back up the stairs, to their bedroom, leaving the photo album wide open on the picture of their family. Their perfect little family.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be part of a series. In this I mentioned a few pictures, and I'm hoping to write the stories behind them, and a few other ones to create a small series ^_^ Let me know if you'd be interested in reading that.


End file.
